After School
by reraibussu
Summary: Kagami membantu Haizaki mencari barangnya yang tertinggal. Sebuah larangan sakral mereka langar. Sekolah menjadi tempat yang berbeda saat malam tiba./ "Mari buat perjanjian. Kau tau disekolah ini saat malam hari bukan lagi manusia yang memiliki kuasa tapi kami. Beri aku diri mu dan akan ku kabulkan semua keinginnan mu."/ [R-18]


After School

.

.

.

 _ **Typo**_

 _ **OOC**_

 _ **Ejaan Yang tiDak sesuai**_

 _ **Alur kacau mungkin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **KUROKO NO BASUKE – FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**_

 _ **AUTHOR – Maji D'TenShi**_

.

.

.

"Bicara bisa."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

* * *

Kagami menatap sekitarnya dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. Badannya sedikit bergetar saat merasakan hawa dingin yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Diliriknya sang partner berjalan disebelah kirinya, asik meggumamkan sair lagu barat yang baru-baru ini menduduki posisi puncak. Kagami mendecih kesal melihatnya,sang partner benar-benar berprilaku bak tidak punya dosa. Padahal jelas-jelas dosanya paling banyak diantara mereka.

"Hoi, Haizaki! Masih jauh tidak? Sudah semakin sore ni!" suara sengak setengah berteriak terdengar menggema dilorong sekolah.

Sementara si partner hanya mendengus pelan sebelum bersua "Jangan jadi anak kecil Kagami! Toh mami dan papi mu di Amerika." Kekehan mencemooh terdengar berikutnya. Sedikit membuat sumbu Kagami yang pendek menjadi habis tak bersisa.

"Jangan bercanda bangsat! Kita sudah melanggar aturan! Dan kau mau santai-santai seperti tanpa dosa? Oh, fuck! Jika ketahuan satpam sekolah bisa gawat bodoh!"

Kagami ketar-ketir melihat suasana lorong yang makin temaram. Sinar senja tampak dari kaca sebela kiri mereka. Malam mulai datang menggantikan siang.

'I have bad feeling.' Tegukan ludah pahit terdengar membuat Haizaki yang mendengar dari jarak dekat menyeringai santai.

"Kau takut Taiga?" kagami diam. Dia tau Haizaki sedang mengoloknya, dia anti hal-hal gaib dan itu membuatnya malu tiap Haizaki mengungkit hal itu. Jika saja Haizaki bukan temannya mana mau Kagami menemani Haizaki mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal. Mending juga dirumah menonton siaran basket contohnya.

"Oh shit! Aku lupa." Kagami menepuk jidatnyasendiri pelan saat sadar dia melupakan siaran basket kesukaanya. Padahal yang sedang bermain adalah tim jagoannya, selain itu dia juga lupa untuk menyalakan perekamnya.

.

.

.

Kaki kaki jenjang itu bergerak lebih cepat saat melihat ruangan yang mereka tuju sudah ada didepan mata.

Haizaki yang pertama sampai didepan pintu kelas, sementara Kagami malah berhenti dan melongok ke belakang. Seolah sedang mencari sesuatu.

Tanpa menunggu Kagami, Haizaki mengayunkan kakinya dan menendang pintu didepannya dengan kuat hingga pintu tersebut rusak.

Kagami memalingkan wajahnya kembali kedepan saat mendengar suara berisik. "Dasar bodoh! Itu pintu geser! Sekolah dimana sih kau dulu waktu TK?" si rambut merah-hitam mendorong si silver masuk. Mengabaikan umpatan si rambut silver yang hampir saja jatuh karena tersandung pintu yang rubuh.

"Tunggu apa lagi! Cepat cari barang mu!"

"Iya-iya bawel!"

Kagami duduk diatas meja guru sambil memandang kearah jendela yang terletak disebelah kananya. Kalau boleh jujur Kagami sedang sangat ketakutan sekarang. Pertama karena mereka sudah melanggar peraturan sekolah kedua karena sebentar lagi malam dan Jepang merupakan surga bagi para pecinta hantu. Dan hantu Jepang cantik-cantik seram.

Jepang memang terkenal sebagai Negara yang memiliki peradaban yang maju tapi tentu saja dunia mistisnya pun tak kalah maju juga.

"Ah…dimana sih perasaan tadi disini."

Keluhan Haizaki membuyarkan lamunan singkat Kagami, ekor matanya melilrik Haizaki singkat sebelum kembali menatap kejendela.

"Hoi, Kagami!" yang dipanggil menoleh menatap Haizaki seolah menanyakan apa.

Haizaki kesal melihat kawannya yang berpose like a bos itu. "Bantuin lah!" Haizaki murka tapi Kagami biasa saja.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Kagami memutuskan untuk membantu, biar cepat pulang begitu.

"Dimana kau menaruhnya tadi?" tas selempang Kagami diletakkan dia pegal harus memakainya terus dari tadi. Haizaki masih sibuk mencari dari bangku kebangku "Di loker meja ku! Tapi waktu kucari tidak ada." Alis Kagami mengkerut. Ya Kagami sadar Haizaki itu anti sama orang lemah, mana mungkin dia bergaul dengan orang lain selain Kagami. Seumur Kagami mengenal Haizaki cuma dia saja yang betah dan dekat dengannya.

"Kau yakin tidak membawakan buku mu pada Sakurai?" Kagami mencari diloker meja Sakurai kali saja ada disana buku si Haizaki ini.

"Tidak! Lagi pula aku kan ada janji mau menginap dirumah mu sambil ngerjain PR bareng giama sih."

Kagami mengangguk paham walau tidak faham. Mereka memang ada janji untuk marathon nonton film superhero bersama dirumah Kagami sambil mengerjakan PR. Ya walau tidak yakin sih dibagian PR itu apa akan benar-benar akan dikerjakan.

Wush~

Haizaki dan Kagami menoleh berbarengan kebelakang. Jendela yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbuka dan sekarang malah ditiup angin, membuat gorden putih disampingnya melambai-lambai pelan.

"Ha-haizaki tinggal saja bukunya ayo pulang. Perasaan ku gak enak nih dari tadi." Badan boleh besar tapi rengekannya macam bocah TK begitulah pikir Haizaki.

Haizaki mendengus mendengar permintaan Kagami yang aneh-aneh "Jangan membuat ku tertawa Kagami! Aku malas harus mencatat materinya dari awal lagi." Bola mata berwarna abu itu diputar oleh pemiliknya. Menunjukkan cemoohan pada Kagami melalui tindakan.

.

.

.

Sosok itu terus-menerus mengulas senyum ganjil, matanya yang berwarna merah menatap dua orang pemuda diepannya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Sepertinya ada yang menarik perhatian mu Aomine."

Mata merah itu kembali ke warna asal biru tua yang pekat nan gelap, diliriknya pemuda yang merupakan kakak kelasnya dari ekor matanya. Mencoba menelisik apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh senpainya tersebut. Apa dia ingin berebut mangsa dengannya? Jangan bercanda Aomine jauh lebih kuat dari Nijimura. Bahkan dengan sekali kibasan tangan Nijimura sudah mental ke gurun Sahara.

"Aku tertarik dengan yang bersurai abu, Aomine. Jangan menatap ku begitu." Senyum tulus dilontarkan, tapi tak membuat Aomine melonggarkan pengawasannya pada Nijimura.

Derapan langkah dari Kagami dan Haizaki terdengar berlalu. Aomine tidak perduli dia punya mata-mata yang selalu mengawasi Kagami kemana pun dia pergi bahkan kekamar mandi. Walau sedikit mesum tapi siapa perduli tidak ada yang tau kan.

"Mereka menjauh."

Aomine hanya tersenyum meremahkan mendengar perkataan Niijimura.

"Kagami milik ku!" sahutan Aomine membuat alis Nijimura berkedut kesal. Entah mengapa adik-adik kelasnya sekarang pada sombong-sombong semua. Kebanyakan nonton GGS mungkin. Nijimura mengurut dada imajiner, mencoba tidak perduli.

.

.

.

After School

Maji D'Tenshi

.

.

.

Senyum angkuh mengembang dibibir pucat Aomine, dia duduk dengan tenang diatas meja guru tempat yang sama yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Kagami.

"Ha-haizaki tinggal saja bukunya ayo pulang. Perasaan ku gak enak nih dari tadi." Suara sang macan mengembangkan senyum Aomine.

Mata berwarna safir gelap itu menatap punggung Kagami, ada perasaan yang tidak bisa diungkapkannya. Ditelusurinya punggung tegap pemuda yang masih adik kelasnya. Ya pemuda berambut gradasi itu masih kelas 1 sementara dia sudah tingkat 2.

Aomine dapat mendengar dengusan pelan keluar dai bibir sirambut abu sebelum indra pendengarnya mendengar ucapannya "Jangan membuat ku tertawa Kagami! Aku malas harus mencatat materinya dari awal lagi." Aomine juga mendukung perkataan Haizaki. Dia masih ingin lebih lama menikmati pemandangan Kagami didepannya sebelum….

"Bukankah sudah waktunya bagi kelas siang untuk pulang nona-nona?"

Dua kepala berbeda kontras itu menoleh kedepan kelas berbarengan. Tubuh putih cenderung pucat dengan mata merah menusuk memandang mereka dalam.

Tubuh Kagami bergetar, dia ketakutan. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas tak berdaya, ingin rasanya dia menjedukkan Haizaki ke tembok terdekat. Bulir keringat menetes dari dahinya, turun ke lehernya lalu terus jatuh sampai berakhir didadanya. Pemandangan yang membuat Aomine menjikat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

Haizaki menatap pemuda pucat itu geram "Siapa yang kau panggil nona-nona hah? Yang nona disini hanya Kagami!" semprotnya geram.

Twich

"APA MAKSUDNYA DENGAN YANG NONA DISINI HANYA AKU BANGSAT!" kerah siabu ditarik keatas dengan kekuatan penuh. Sementara senyum tanpa dosah dikibarkan oleh tersangka pelecahan gender tersebut.

Zlap zlap

Cklak

Lampu disekitar mereka tiba-tiba menyala. Membuat Kagami dan Haizaki tersadar jika sekarang senja sudah usai, dan malam mulai menunjukkan taringnya.

"Sekolah ini mempunyai peraturan. Jika kau sudah keluar dari gerbang jangan pernah sekali pun kembali lagi kesekolah. Apapun alasannya." Mata merah dan abu itu terbelalak kaget saat tiba-tiba seorang pemuda bersua dengan santai dari atas meja guru.

Kagami semakin ketakutan dia benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang.

"Hoi, kau siapa hah? Dan kenapa tiba-tiba berada disitu!"

Alis biru tua itu berkedut, bukan salah dia jika memiliki kulit remang. Itu salah Tuhan yang menciptakan.

Decihan pelan keluar dari bibirnya , "Kau ingin buku mu kembali?" sebuah buku bercover salah satu band Indie Jepang terlihat ditangan dim itu.

Mata merah itu membola melihat buku Haizaki ditangan pemuda keling itu. "Kau dasar pencuri! Cepat kembalikan bukunya Hazaki!" murkanya kemudian. Dia capai-capai mencari dan ternyata si keling ini yang mencuri. 'Oh fuck' umpat Kagami dalam hati.

"Tentu." buku itu dilempar ke udara membuat Haizaki dan Kagami reflex berusaha menangkapnya.

Grab

"Aku dapat!" senyuman merekah dari bibir si abu mengundang decak kagum dan tepuk tangan dari sisurai hitam berkulit pucat. Yang matanya kembali normal menjadi sehitam jelaga.

"Hehe…..Terima kasih." Senyum malu-malu tercetak diwajah Haizaki sebelum mentap sekeliling "Eh? dimana Kagami?" wajahnya berubah panic melihat sekeliling yang hanya terisi oleh dia dan pemuda pucat itu saja.

.

.

.

Bruk

"Agh…"

Tubuh yang lebih kecil itu terjatuh dilantai. Dengan menggunakan kedua tangan berusaha untuk bangkit, tapi ada tangan lain yang menawarinya bantuan. Wajah sombong itu menatap Kagami khawatir.

"Terima kasih." Senyum tulus terkembang, Kagami menyambut uluran tangan tersebut.

Wajah datar si rambut revenlah yang menyambutnya saat dia bangun. "Um itu Haizaki dimana ya?" tanyanya binggung. Pria berkulit gelap itu hanya mengagkat bahu tidak tahu. Sementara Kagami ketar-ketir melihat tidak ada Haizaki disekitarnya. Dia benci hantu dan dia sadar bersama pemuda disampingnya tak membuatnya aman.

Meski Kagami akui pemuda itu cukup menarik.

"Aku akan mencari Haizaki!" pemuda beralis cabang itu berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan pemuda dim itu sendirian diruang kelas. Sementara pemuda berambut navy blue itu hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Coba saja jika kau bisa Taiga-chan." Lagi-lagi bibir pucat itu dijilat pelan. Jas berwarna hitam sekolahnya dilepas dan dilempar sembarangan, memperlihatkan kemeja putih yang melekat dengan jelas dibadannya yang berotot.

.

.

.

Brak

Kagami mendecak kesal lagi-lagi dia harus kecewa saat melihat kelas yang dibukanya kosong tanpa adanya tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia.

"Kemana sih Haizaki ini!" lorong panjang yang diterangi oleh sinar rembulan itu memantulkan suara teriakan Kagami.

Dinding-dinding bercat putih itu membuat Kagami merinding, dia berusaha memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Dia takut sangat takut. Dia takut tiba-tiba sesosok wanita berambut hitam panjang berbaju long dress berwarna putih tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang lalu membunuhnya dengan menyayat bibirnya hingga terbuka. Tolong Kagami pingin pipis! Toilet mana toilet.

.

.

.

Kagami mematung ditempatnya berdiri, dia menatap pemuda didepannya dengan wajah memerah. "Melihat sesuatu yang menarik Taiga?" pemuda navy blue itu menatap Kagami dengan seringaian andalannya. Kagami yang tertangkap basah memperhatikan pemuda itu memilih melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain dia malu dan kikuk.

"Ingin menyentuhnya Taiga?" Iris Kagami melebar, pemuda itu berada terlalu dekat dengannya. "Ti-tidak terima kasih." Kagami menunduk menyembunyikan iris sewarna darahnya.

"Ah begitu ya…padahal aku ingin kau merabanya." Tangan dim itu mengambil tangan yang lebih cerah menyentuhkannya pada perutnya yang ber-abs. "A-apa yang kau lakukan!" sentakan malu-malu itu membuat pemuda didepannya tersenyum miring sebelum…..

Cup

Ciuman lembut dihadiahkannya pada pemuda merah didepannya. "Ka-kau itu apa apaan sih! Jangan asal cium-cium aku kan pria bukan wanita!" bibir itu mengerucut. "Hahahahahah…..bagi ku kau manis kok!" Kagami menekuk wajahnya, dia benci diangap manislah bak wanita lah. Asal kalian tau ya Kagami itu kekar apa adanya.

"Aomine….." Kagami melongok kesamping tidak mengerti dengan maksud pemuda disebelahnya itu. "Aomine Daiki, itu nama ku." Senyum lembut dihadiahkannya pada pemuda berambut gradasi itu, yang terbukti cukup evektif untuk membuatnya merona.

"Bo-bodoh!"

"Kau sudah lelah mencari kawan mu?"

Alis cabang itu tertekuk kembali, tanpa sadar tangnnya yang masih menyentuh perut Aomine sedikit bergerak solah sedang mengelusnya. "Heh kau nakal juga ya." Seringai mesum tercetak dari wajah Aomine.

Setelah sadar apa yang terjadi Kagami segera menarik kembali tangannya, pipinya merah menahan malu. "Ma-maaf…" Kagami kikuk sendiri.

"Tak masalah." Tangan dim itu menyentuh dagu Kagami dan menariknya lembut. Membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu "Mari buat perjanjian. Kau tau disekolah ini saat malam hari bukan lagi manusia yang memiliki kuasa tapi kami. Beri aku diri mu dan akan ku kabulkan semua keinginnan mu." Bibir Kagami disentuh pelan dengan jemari Aomine. Didorongnya tengkuk Kagami untuk mendekat dan diciumlah bibir berwarna peach itu pelan. Lembut nan menggoda membuat Kagami membuka belahan bibirnya tanpa paksaan.

"Egh…umgh…"

Desahan pelan Kagami membuat Aomine memiringkan kepalanya,mencoba memberi kenikmatan yang lebih pada kouhainya. Lidah yang saling bertaut membuat Kagami tanpa sadar memeluk pemuda didepannya. Kagami dapat merasakan tubuh Aomine yang top less menempel padanya, terasa hangat, menggelora serta memalukan. Jemari Kagami meraba surai Aomine dan mengacaknya pelan memberi stimulan jika dia ingin lebih dari sekedar pangutan liar.

Badan yang lebih kecil itu diangkat Aomine menuju meja guru lalu dipangkuannya. Cumbuan mereka semakin panas hingga beberapa silva menetes disela-sela bibir Kagami. "Ha-… kau sexy Taiga." Pujian singkat dilontarkan Aomine setelah mereka melepas pangutan mereka sementara Kagami hanya diam dengan wajah memerah.

Tanpa paksaan semua mengalir begitu saja, merah dan biru bersatu dalam paduan yang tidak sempurna.

Aomine melapas blazer Kagami serta kaos dalamya dengan merobeknya, Kagami tidak perduli dengan benda itu lagi. Toh dia bisa beli lagi. Kagami memilih untuk merapatkan tubuhnya pada Aomine menciumi wajahnya pelan dan sedikit meggerakkan pinggulnya sensual. Kagami tau Aomine sudah tegang dibawah sana.

Kagami berhasil dibarigkan Aomine diatas meja guru. Kulitnya yang kemerahan terlihat cantik dibawah sinar rembulan. Celana bahannya dibuang entah entah kemana, menampilkan tubuh polos tanpa benang sehelai pun yang tampak pasrah dimata Aomine. Kalung pemberian kakak angkatnya membuatnya terlihat semakin menggoda untuk dijamah.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melihat ku?" bibir peach itu digigiti pelan oleh pemiliknya. Membuat Aomine tidak tahan untuk kembali merasakan tekstur bibir itu kembali. "Eeeemngh…uughh.." erangan kenikmatan Kagami terdengar lembut. Kaki yang lebih cerah itu melingkar dipinggang pemuda berkulit dim. Menggesekkan milik mereka bersama(?).

"Hegh.." Kagami tersenyum mendengar Aomine mendesah nikmat dalam ciuman mereka.

"Aghrrgh.." Kagami memekik liar saat dirasakan sesuatu menerobos masuk kelubangnya. Membuat ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Agh…A-omin..eeegh…" tubuh yang lebih mungil itu mengeliat tidak nyaman. Nyeri bercampur sakit dirasakan Kagami di anusnya. Aomine langsung memasukkan 3 jarinya secara serentak.

Tubuh yang lebih mungil itu terlonjak-lonjak saat Aomine mulai menggerakkan jarinya keluar-masuk dengan tempo cepat dan tepat, erangan kenikmatan yang harus diawali dengan kesakitan itu mengalun merdu.

"Ah-ah-ah…egh…oh.." kepala Kagami dibanting kekiri dan kekanan menahan nikmat. Miliknya sudah berkedut minta keluar.

"Ao-eeegh..mineeeh…. I can cum!...aaagh.."

Mendengar perkataan Kagami Aomine menurunkan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan kepunyaan Kagami.

"U-huwahhh…"

Jemari Kagami mencengkram surai navy erat. Aomine melakukan blow job dengan terlalu lihai membuat Kagami hampir saja muncrat didalam.

"Ogh…Ao-mi..eeegh…cu-kup…" bibir peach itu lagi-lagi digigiti, Kagami merasa benar-benar diambang batasnya.

Dua bola kembarnya dikocok Aomine pelan. "Keluarkan Kagami." Aomine berkata tepat disebelah telinga Kagami. Yang membuat Kagami semakin membara libidonya.

Setelah beberapa kocokan dan tusukan dianusnya, Kagami pun memuncratkan spermanya dengan bahagia.

"Ugh…Aomine…kiss me…"

"Manja." Meski Aomine meledeknya namun Aomine tetap mendekatkan dirinya pada Kagami yang langsung disambut pelukan dan ciuman basah oleh Kagami. Aomine pun baru tau jika pemuda polos ini ternyata cukup liar jika sedang bermain.

"Eeeemnnngh…." Erangan penuh nikmat diperdengarkan Kagami saat kedua nipplenya dimainkan dan ditarik oleh Aomine .

Kagami merasa pikirannya kosong, sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa benar-benar ingin diisi oleh pemuda yang tidak jelas termasuk ras apa dia. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa panas dan haus akan sentuhan pemuda itu. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Kagami yang seolah mendorongnya untuk bersama pemuda dim itu.

Pelan-pelan Aomine melebarkan kaki Kagami. Dielusnya pelan paha mulus milik sang harimau, tidak ingin Kagami kaget disaat pertamanya. Ciuman mereka makin intens dan terasa semaikin panas. Butiran keringat pun nampak di tubuh Aomine.

'Baiklah mari kita mulai.'

Kagami membelalakkan mata saat benda tumpul nan keras mulai mencoba masuk dianusnya. Pekikan Kagami teredam dengan sempurna dalam ciuman panas mereka. Aomine dapat melihat setitik cairan bening diujung mata Kagami. Tangan kiri Aomine terangkat untuk mengelusnya pelan sementara Aomine dapat merasakan kuku jari Kagami menancap dipunggungnya.

Aomine melepas pangutan mereka, ditatapnya wajah dibawahnya yang berlumur silva. "Aku akan bergerak." Dan dengan berakhirnya perkataan Aomine dia segera memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Aaaaagh…Ao-uuugh…mineeee…ah-ah…oooh~"

Desahan Kagami tidak ditahan oleh ciuman dari Aomine dia sengaja ingin mendengarnya. Aomine bergerak dengan tempo acak membuat Kagami selalu mendesah nikmat disetiap gerakannya.

Ditariknya milik Aomine hingga ujung sebelum dimasukkan dengan tempo lambat membuat Kagami mendesah karenanya. Dinding anus Kagami yang sempit dan hangat terlalu memabukkan untuk Aomine.

"Didalam sangat ketat."

"Oooghh…Aomineeee.." mengabaikan ucapan Aomine, Kagami mendesah dengan sangat sensual. Rasanya seluruh tubuhnya ikut mendesah bersamaan dengannya. Gerakan Aomine yang tidak dapat ditebak membuatnya frustasi.

"A-aomineee…. I can cum again…"

Wajah memelas dibawahnya membuatnya tersenyum mengerikan. "Kau terlalu cepat keluar sayang." Dibaliknya Kagami dengan sekali gerakkan, tubuh Kagami yang semuda diatas meja guru diturunkan 1/2nya hingga Kagami berada disisi meja sambil menungging sekarang.

"Aaaaaghhhh…"

Melodi itu terdengar lagi, Aomine mendorong masuk dirinya dengan kekuatan penuh. Menusuknya tepat diprostatnya. Penis Kagami sudah kaku menahan rasa ingin keluar. Jari Aomine yang menutup saluran kencingnya membuatnya frustasi.

"Oh please Ao-mi..eghhhneee…I can cum please…" meja tidak berdosa itu dicakar Kagami. Mencoba meluapkan seluruh rasa frustasinya.

"Bersama-sama Kagami!" perintahnya pada Kagami. Lubang Kagami yang mengetat terasa begitu nikmat walau harus Aomine akui rasanya Kagami seperti sengaja ingin membelah penisnya. Setelah beberapa tusukan akhirnya Aomine melepaskan sumpalannya pada penis Kagami.

"Aaaaa…" kagami mendesah lega saat dia dapat keluar dengan senotosa yang disusul dengan Aomine. Kagami dapat merasakan sperma Aomine yang teras panas didalam anusnya.

Penis Aomine masih tertanam didalam Kagami, dengan sekali gerakan Aomine kembali memutar tubuh Kagami agar menghadapnya.

"Tadi itu benar-benar hebat." Kagami merona saat Aomine mengatakan hal itu padanya. Hanya gumaman bodoh sebagai jawaban Kagami.

Cup

"Terima kasih." Kagami mengangguk dengan wajah merah Aomine cukup pandai membuatnya mabuk. Tangan kanan Kagami terangkat menyentuh bekas kecupan Aomine tadi. Terasa hangat dan memalukan. Kagami menatap Aomine , Aomine hanya diam dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Kagami.

"Siap ronde berikutnya."

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **fin**_

.

.

.


End file.
